A story is lost and replaced
by xxfluffedxx
Summary: Beatrice Prior Is new at Divergent Factions High Or DFH and has a old story that she has to leave behinde along with her friends, and family. She's hoping she can start all over with no past and be the new mysterious girl named Six. But little does she know thats not what life has planned out for her at DFH. Rate T? And Of course EVENTUAL FOURTRIS Overused I know Suck it up u
1. Chapter Uno!

**Desc:**_ Beatrice Prior Is new at Divergent Factions High Or DFH and has a old story that she has to leave behind along with her friends, and family. She's hoping she can start all over with no past and be the new mysterious girl named Six. But little does she know that's not what life has planned out for her at DFH. rated T? And Of course EVENTUAL FOURTRIS FLUFF. or in this case FOURSIX. I know Over Used Suck It Up. ^u^_

**Sadly No. I do not own Divergent I mean I wish. but sadly that's not true.**

**Six's POV**

I wake up to my brother Caleb banging on my door.  
"BEATRICE GET UP WE HAVE TO LEAVE FOR SCHOOL!"  
Ugh, I don't really want to leave the comforts of our new home. But i'm glad i'll have a new start.  
"BEATRICE!"Caleb shouts I calmly open the door "Caleb. Shut up, I told you call me Six."  
"I know but, why Six?" He questions.  
"Because, it was my softball jersey." I growl back.  
"Whatever. Go get your stuff and get ready we're leaving at 8 Sharp. Also you're driving yourself that way you can have your own car on campus."  
"Fine."  
And with that I slam my door shut. Luckily my parents are not home to yell at me about how selfish I was being. But I don't even care this was the real Beatrice.  
I end up wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top with a hooded jacked, and my combat boots to complete the outfit. I run down stairs and grab a muffin. By the time I finish it's 7:45. I grab my keys and start my way to school. When I arrive, I notice a lot of people staring. God I hate having all the attention focused on me. I decided to dismiss my thoughts of insecurity's and I grab my book bag out of my black corvette stingray. I head to the office a really annoying woman who had a little too much pep on a Friday morning handed me my scheduled. -  
**Beatrice Prior Locker - 664 Combination - 06 46 4 Dorm: 398**

**Science - Ms. Mathews Art - Ms. Wu Social Studies - Mrs. Ruby Phys Ed - Ms. Baile Lunch Math - Mrs. Lyee English - Mr. Max Office Assist - Homeroom - Ms. Wu **

Well. I can't really can't say anything about the teachers mainly because I don't know how much they hate me yet. I was just about to leave when the annoying woman started talking again.  
"Wait Beatrice!"  
"Its. Six. For. The. Hundredth. Time."  
"Okay, Six. I just wanted to let you know, that you must have all your things from your house to your assigned dorm by Monday."  
"Okay, whatever. Can I have my keys now or what?"  
"Oh yeah I uh, Forgot." With that she hands me my keys and i'm out.  
That woman was starting to get on my nerves. I noticed that she pre- assigned my faction.. I didn't even need to tell her.. Weird. Oh, she must've seen my clothes and just guessed that I wanted Dauntless which is true. So then why am I complaining to myself I dont know. 'Yes you do.' No, I don't 'Yes you do' SHUT UP SELF I DON'T NEED TO BE HAVING THIS ARGUMENT RIGHT NOW. Being distracted by my inner war inside my head I've bumped into someone. Great job six. No really you deserve a reward.  
"Uhm. I'm so sorry I just wasn't paying attention."  
I looked up and saw amazing deep blue eyes, I quickly look away before I'm fully mesmerized by them. He didn't say anything but rather shrugged off our incident like it was nothing special. After that encounter with the mysterious blue eyed boy I hopped into my car and drove the dorm taking my stuff with me. Before I even entered I heard a girl shrieking about how much she missed one of her friends that must be inside. Great, I'm not too thrilled about having a 'girly girl' as my room mate. I fumble for the keys in my pocket and unlock the door. As soon as I enter I see the girl who must've been shrieking because she has tears of joy in her eyes.  
I take a closer look at who must be my room mate. The girl is one of those perfect girls you see on the cover of magazines. She starts to speak.

"Um. You must be my new room mate this year, I'm Christina. But, if we become besties you can call me Chris!" Ugh. Besties seriously? whatever it will be fine to make as many friends as I can get.. I toss my bags on my bed and say "My name is Six."  
"Like the number?" Seriously? God is this girl ment for candor or what.  
"Yes." I growl.  
"Okay, Jeez no need to be rude!" "Its just I don't like when people question my name."  
"You sound just like someone else I know, Isn't that Right Marlene."  
"Yeah." Marlene chirps in. So that's the other girl's name..  
"Who?" I ask "Four." They chime "And that is.."  
"OH, RIGHT SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHO FOUR IS." Christina says to Marlene she turns back to face me.  
"Since today is a free day to explore campus and then there's no meeting the teachers until Monday. So lets call the guys and we can all meet up for lunch."

Christina takes out her phone and texts the 'Guys' to meet us somewhere in 20 minutes. Today is going to be the longest Friday of my life "Okay we have 20 minutes to get to the food court but by here it only takes us 5 minutes to get there. Marlene Quick Hold her down!"

"Wha-" Suddenly i'm tackled by Marlene and shoved into a chair "Six, Just hold still and it will all be done soon.." With that she takes out a huge make up bag. "If you don't want me to kill you in your sleep you better not cake on makeup to my face. If you must just the basics." I say I think if I didn't make a threat I'd end up looking like a 12 year old just put crayon all over a barbie and called it make up. By the time their done I look into a mirror. I'd almost call myself pretty, Almost.

"You look Stunning." Marlene beams "Thanks.. I guess" With that we're finally out of here. When we arrive we grab a tray I get a Hamburger with ketchup and two slices of dauntless cake. I heard Christina say it's the best and that only dauntless members can Have it. Christina leads us to her table Blabbing on about something I'm not really paying attention and more focusing on my food and might I say . That. This. Dauntless. Cake. Is. A. Maz. Ing.

**Four's POV**

It's the start of a new year at DFH. When I arrive I park my motorcycle next to a brand new shiny Black Corvette Stingray. Damn the guy who owns that is lucky as hell. I'm on my way to meet Zeke when a short blonde girl bumps into me. Obviously trying to get my attention, It wont work why wont any of the girls that go here see that? I hear mutter a apology. I turn and I'm greeted by fascinating blue-grey eyes. I've never seen this girl before, she must be new I would know I'd know those eyes. She looks away too soon and hops into the Corvette I was gawking at earlier. She leaves my heart suddenly drops. Why did all of a sudden the new mystery girl catch my eye in particular . she was pretty. She was more then that. She. Was. A. Dauntless. Beauty. I wonder if i'll ever see her again.  
"FOUR! DUDE FOUR HELLO ARE YOU IN THERE?"  
"Huh?" I must've zoned out.  
"Dude I've been trying to get your attention. I was wondering if you saw who was in that Black Corvette."  
"I don't know her name, But shes a short blonde dauntless Beauty." I say dragging out the words.  
"OOOOOoooo FOUR HAS A CRUSH ON THE NEWW GIRRLL"  
"Shut up. Zeke. Don't tell anyone alright or i'll skin you and your brother alive"  
Zeke puts his hand on his heart being really dramatic and saying things like "Four, Please don't hurt Uriah please he's a good kid I promise take me instead."  
"Whatever just lets go and unpack."

-OHMAGICALPAGEBREAK-

I'm finished unpacking when I get a text from Christina.

Chris: Hey Fouuurrrr. I got a new girl for my room mate. I at least hope she's cool Meet us in the food court 20 minutes we have to um. Apply Make up to this freak. 4: Okay Um sure..

"ZEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE" I scream "What the hell four i'm right here no need to yell"  
"Text the rest of the crew to meet us at the food court Christina's introducing us to someone."  
"Fine we leave in 15 minutes."


	2. Chapter Dos

**Chapter 2.**

**Four's POV**

As we all enter the building and head over to our usual table I see the short blonde eating some dauntless cake. Zeke must have caught me staring because he elbowed me in the rib. I take a seat across from the mystery girl. Then Zeke Speaks.  
"Chris aren't you gonna introduce the new girl?" he says pointing towards her.  
"Uh yeah I guess. Guys This Is Six." What. Her name is a number just like me.. She must be trying to forget her past too. I hear a few gasps because of the realization that just occurred.  
"Anyway, Six This is Shauna, Will, Zeke, Uriah, And LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST FOUURRRRR."  
"Uh, Hi Six."  
"Hi Four,"  
When she says my name it just doesn't sound right. I don't understand whats happening I could have anyone but yet something pulls me towards her Not just for her dauntless beauty that she seems to ignore. I notice all the guys staring but Will. We all know Will only has eyes for Chris. I feel jealous even though I shouldn't They all have a right to look their not dating. And me and Six aren't dating either.. Yet. There's a conversation going on around us. But me and Six stay silent watching each other. She looks like shes trying to figure me out. Her face is expressionless like mine. But her eyes tell a different story Its the kind of thing you usually see in a Eurdites eyes the thirst for knowledge. But when Chris includes her in a conversation her piercing eyes leave mine and flutter to Christina's they look different when she looks at Christina. Her eyes show that shes bored with the conversation. I realize shes trying to figure me out. And I'm trying to figure her out.  
If I just knew how she felt I would take her out of here and I would try and do something to make her love me like I lover her. But I can't help but notice I've seen those eyes somewhere else besides here.

**Six's POV**

I see them all walk in each of them staring at me. But the Mysterious Blue eyed boy is the only one who has my attention. A boy two seats away from Blue eyes Speaks "Chris aren't you gonna introduce the new girl?" he says pointing towards Me. She sighs and says "Uh yeah I guess. Guys This Is Six." Yep That's me! A few People Gasps I wonder why and the blue Eyed boy's eyes have widen. Whaaa?  
"Anyway, Six This is Shauna, Will, Zeke, Uriah, And LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST FOUURRRRR." Oh. So that's his name. Four. I like the sound of that. I wonder why he decided to change his name. Probably to hide his past.  
"Uh, Hi Six." My Heart Flutters He's Talking to me.  
"Hi Four," I say Calmly.

Chris Starts a very un-interesting conversation. So I zone out and start trying to figure this four guy out. He's staring at me. along with Zeke and Uriah the only guy that's not staring is, Will I think that his name anyway but as far as I can see it seems like him and Chris are going out. Eventually Zeke and Uriah get dragged into the conversation only leaving four they try to include him but he ignore its. His face. Expressionless. His Eyes. Full of knowledge. Chris is trying to drag me into the boring conversation by asking "Hey Six want to go do paint ball tonight with the rest of us?"  
"Yeah sure sounds fun.." Its boring here I'd leave if it wasn't because of four. But i need to leave anyway.  
"Well guys it's nice chatting with ya and what not. But I'm going to my dorm to finish unpacking."  
"But Sixxxxx you should stayy and chatt a lil' while longerrrr" Uriah says dragging out the sentence with pleading in his eyes.  
"Nahh I can't but I'll see you guys at Paint ball later! Bye."  
"Bye Six" they all say in monotone even four who hasn't talked since he said hi. My Heart flutters I seriously hope he likes me..

**Four's POV AGAIN!**  
She left. Now it feels wrong sitting here without her. There's nothing to do anymore.  
"So Four. Now will you finally listen since your crushy wushy leftttt?" Christina snorts

"I don't have a crush on Six." I glare at her. I hope she can't tell i'm lying.  
"Mmmmhhmmm sure. So. Anyways are you coming paint balling with us tonight?" Marlene squeaks

"Why should I ? If all you guys are gonna do is tease me about having a quote on quote 'Crush'."

"But, Six is gonna be there don't you want to go see her i mean come on even if I didn't have ears I'd still know you have a thing for her you couldn't keep your eyes off her now. Man up and go ask her out!"  
"No. She'll just think i'm a pedo or a stupid jock or player because i just met her."  
"Four, please. Face it. Even if you knew her since she was born it wouldn't make a difference."  
"Whatever . But I guess i'll join for paint ball later im going back to the dorm."  
"Later four" they shout but i'm already out the door.  
But just as I think i'm good, I've bumped into Lauren out of all people. She pushes me against the wall and starts making out with me. I quickly push that Slore** (Thats Code For Slut Whore c: )** off of me before I leave to the dorm I mutter "Slut" Once I get there, I gargle salt water to get the taste off my mouth.


	3. Chapter TRES!

**Chapter 3.**

**GUYS LISTEN HHEY LISTEN. I wont post every day but I will post whenever I have time heres a lame excuse if you don't accept that all I do is write fan fics **

**1.)The holiday is coming up and I have to make sure my friends look good for a christmas party! (Ehm Christina Ehm)**

**2.)I have shitty homework. **

**but enough of my complaints let get to the small portion wrote today Warning just a filler chapter. Todadee**

**~Kiki**

**Six's POV.**

I finally finish unpacking it only took me forever. I also have a feeling I wont be lucky enough to keep even half of my stuff because Christina will have a fit because of how i'm 'Fashionally Challenged'. But in reality I dont care, I'm so excited for paint ball later today. I wonder if the mysterious Four will be there.  
I hope he is..** *Knock Knock***

I answer the door and see all of my friends falling in.  
"Uhm, Hi guys.. Christina why didn't you just open the door with your key?"  
"Oh I um, Forgot my key here..." She says blushing.  
"Jeez Christina its your third year here how do you still forget your damn keys!" Screamed Uri.  
"Calm your tits Uri, everyone makes the same mistake all the time." said Marlene.  
"Um guys can you quit fooling around and get off of me and get out! US GIRLS NEED TIME TO GET READY FOR PAINTBALL MY GOD." Squeaks christina and all the guys haul out. "So. Everyone I picked out all of our outfits!"  
"Um no. Chris. Stop. I'm not playing barbie, plus i'll be wearing my lucky paintball outfit. I wear it to each and every paint ball game i've ever been to."  
"But sixxxxx. pllleeeaaaaassssseeee"  
"No."  
"YES!"  
"Never."  
"FOREVERRR"  
"No chris. not in a billion years."  
"Fine" She pouts

So I grab my lucky paintball outfit it actually wasn't lucky at first, or at least I didn't think so. My neighbor Susan had picked it out for me. She claimed it was made for me and that it was dauntless all the way. So I get ready I remember when susan chose it, I really didn't like the shirt . It was a sparkely tank top Like Seriously, Susan knew I wouldn't agree and begged me to. Reluctantly, I agree; The rest of the outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, high waisted black shorts that had been pre-ripped and studds on the sides of them, and my favorite combat boots. We still have a few hours before we leave apparently chris needs five hundred hours to get ready and supossibly she has a surprise for us. I pull my hair into a pony tail, I still have the make up Chris forced onto my face.  
"Six are you ready for the surprisee?"  
"I guess." What could go wrong? 'A lot of things' SHUT UP SELF.  
"C'mon follow me." and with that we're out the door.

It's very silent on the walk there. I noticed a lot of guys looking at me.. come on tris no time to be self concious.. Wait did I say tris? oh god i'm slipping up I just can't have anyone know my past I just can't. Chris suddenly stops and leads me into the salon. Oh greatt.  
"Six. I brought you here so you could become more dauntless. Choose any style I wont care its on me. Buuutttt I want your hair long enough so we can dye the ends"  
I give her a big smirk "Thanks Chris maby I should let you plan surprises more often"  
"Of course you should girly, I'm the mastermind behind all surprises." she giggles

**-Hey Lets get down and have a super fun pagey breaky-**

I end up with something called the 'Scene' haircut. Weird name but its adorable, what EW I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE CHRIS. But chris also had me dip dye the ends the only way I'd do it is if I got the color black.


	4. Chapter CUATRO Four

**Chapter 4.(So Its Mostly Fours POV.)**

**Authors Notes:**  
**HEY GUYSS HERES ANOTHER CHAPTERR FOR YOU Also I want to give a special shout out to my first Reviewer Her name is breelee3032. (We're going to be best friends :3) Im joking. Unless she actually Does. Do you guys want more in Fours POV? Also if you have anything you would like me to add to the story just say it in a review or something Anyway Todadee! ~Kiki**

**Four's POV**

It's about 8:30. Six, Chris and the rest of the girls should've been here by now. I wonder what their up to that's taking them so long. Will, Zeke, Uriah, and I wait in akward silence until, Will breaks it.  
"Guys I've noticed all of you guys have seem to taken a liking to the new girl, Six."  
"Uhm, What? Why would you say that." Uriah says blushing "Hmm Just the way you and Zeke stared at her until Chris dragged you guys into our lovely conversation."  
"Dude I have no idea what you're talking about. Clearly you see Four is ment for Lovely Six." Zeke says blankly.  
"I mean after all did you see how she was staring at Four. Uriah and I are no competetion."  
"Sure, but come on guys sure Six is pretty but we can't let this one dauntless beauty get in between our friendships." will complains I just sit here silently Zeke already knows how I feel and well. If he asks her out and she says yes. My life will be ruined.  
"GUYS." Zeke screams in a whispher as if the girls could come any moment."This is the first time Four has ever liked a girl, and I mean ever."  
"And Four + Six = Ten. Its a perfect number unlike Eleven Or Nine. So let Four take his chance at happieness."

whoa who knew Zeke could be all so emotional...

**Six's POV**

"Six do you like anyone imparticular on campus?" Chris questions "Um... I might?"

"WHO! WHO? WHO! I NEED TO KNOOWW WHO."  
"Chris you sound like an Owl.. So many 'Whos'"  
"Please tell us i'm fine just as long as you don't like Uriah..." Wisphers Marlene

"yeah, Or Zeke!" Shouts Shauna "Andd it would be akward if you liked my boyfriend Will.." Chris mentions "Fine, I-I- I like -"

I start before I'm interrupted by Four.  
"SIX. CHRIS. MARLENE. SHAUNA!"

**Four's POV**

I turn the corner scouting out for the girls when I hear them talking and I turn the corner and interupt them.  
"SIX. CHRIS. MARLENE. SHAUNA!"  
"What?" They say in unison and breaking the barrier surrounding Six. They must've been introgating her.  
"Hey No introgations without me!" I wine "Well this specific one had classifyed information that we were just about to get until you came in." Shauna says in a angry tone.  
"Well guys lets just forget this happend and go play some paintball" I'm pretty sure Six said that but I can't see here because Chris, Mar and Shauna are my way.  
"Uhm, Why are you guys hiding Six?" I ask "Because we're having a big unvailing thats why we we're coming in through the back entrance" Chris said obviously annoyed.  
"Fine i'll go back and tell the guys you're coming from the back."  
"Bye!" Scream "Later Four" I hear Six say.  
"Later Six!" I Shout.

**-Oh yeah Page Break Oh. Yeah. Page Break.-**

I'm back inside where we're meeting and as soon as he see just me walk in he asks "Um, Four wheres the girls? We specifically told you not to come back until you complete your quest!" "I did find them and complete my quest oh mighty ruler." I playfully respond "But seriously four. We told you to find them why didn't your bring them back here?"  
"Um because."  
"Because why?"  
"Because I was told that they were comming in the back entrance"  
"Hah but they were gonna scare us don't you think uri?"  
"Um. Why would they?"

Just then the girls walk in, But they're still crowding Six. ughhhh.  
"Um, Why are you guys crowding Six?" Uri questions "Because we have to unvail her to you guys" Christina giggles.  
"Well um, we're waiting." I say.  
"Don't be so fiesty Four, we all know you want to see your secret little girlfrienddd" Shauna says "Shes not my girlfriend." I say trying not to blush.  
"Whatever you say" I think marlene said that I'm not sure because they said it really low.

They 'Unvail' Six. and she looks amazing, She has a new haircut now with bangs and dip dyed tips. She looks more dauntless then ever before.  
Though, It doesn't look like Chris dressed her. She must've picked out this outfit herself because its not too girlish.  
"Well are you guys just gonna stand there with your mouth open or are we gonna play some paint ball!" Six yells.  
we all nod in agreement and head out to the abandon amusment park.

**-Page break for the greater good-**

"Alright Four pick your team not that it matters." Zeke scoffs "Hm. I will choose. Six."  
"Ugh really? you suck. Um. Shauna"  
"Uri"  
"Marlene"  
"Christina"  
"That means Will's with me!"Zeke says playfully "Guys lets make a bet!" shouts Six.  
"Um like what?"  
"Losing team captain gets to buy Winning team's Food after this " Six grinns "Deal"  
They even shook on it. But that just means if our team loses I have to pay and its not like I don't have that kind of money but I just don't really want to spend it on .. Zeke... We're off first and Uri suggests we go to the 'Merry Go Round' thats by the farris wheel. Once we get there I pull out the flag. Because it would be stupid just to be shooting each other with out a real point. Their all arguing like usual and thats how we end up loosing.

**Oh Gee guys you're too kind really fourth chapter and I already have 5 reviews 5 favorites anddd 13 follwers?! I love all of you 3 We'll find out in the next chapter what happends during the paintball game it's just I felt really bad that I didn't post anything yesterday and well I was home all day today but I didn't feel so great so um yeah, Hopefully I don't have many Cliff hangers. I wonder if anyone actually reads these 'Author Notes' I don't.. But if you guys do and if you want to IM me or review about the story and telling me you read it. If many people don't i'll just stop writing the author notes xD anyway Todadee ~kiki**


	5. Chapter Cinco The thing between us!

**-Recap-**  
_They even shook on it. But that just means if our team loses I have to pay and its not like I don't have that kind of money but I just don't really want to spend it on .. Zeke... We're off first and Uri suggests we go to the 'Merry Go Round' thats by the farris wheel. Once we get there I pull out the flag. Because it would be stupid just to be shooting each other with out a real point. Their all arguing like usual and thats how we end up loosing._  
**-Recap Finish-**

**Four's POV.**

After a few minutes I realize Six isn't here. Did she leave with out telling the group? I silently walk around a little bit searching for Six. Then, I see her she's about a quarter of the way up on the farris wheel.. She's seeking higher ground. "Six, what are you doing?"  
"Four, I don't think i'm doing anything."  
"Obviously you are."  
"Yes. I am actually. Clever little four." She says sarcastically "But, i'm also seeking higher ground" she continues. I knew it !  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
"No need four. I don't need a baby sitter I can take care of myself."  
"Undoubtably"

And we're silent the rest of the way up. I start to realize how bad of an idea this. I'm afriad of heights why did I come up here. I start breathing heavily.  
"Four, are you okay?" I wonder if she really means that. If she really cares.  
"Y-yeah I-i'm fine."  
"No four, obviously you're not. We're like 30 feet off the ground and you're not alright. Wait a minute."  
"h-huh?" Damn why do I keep stuttering?  
"You're afraid of heights."  
"M-maby"  
"Four climb just a little bit higher Please. I see their flag"  
"Alright" I need to forget my fear.

I Climb higher and I see their flag but being this close to Six, makes my head spin. My hearts racing. But my breath slows down. Shes beatiful with her hair flowing in the wind. She really does belong here. She is no way a coward. She couldn't be. I could kiss her right here right now. But I wouldn't want to startle her I realize im staring right at her and shes looking back and me and her lips start moving and she says "Four start to climb down now"  
"Okay" I say with a grin on my face.  
I'm almost down when the rung underneath Six, breaks "FOUR!" She screams "HOLDON"  
I quickly slide down the ladder and I realize the farris wheel must've been dead for years so I find a spot underneath Six.  
"Six. Let Go." I yell

**Six's POV**

"Six. Let Go."  
And I do as Four says. Even though he doesn't know this. I trust him completely. I feel almost Giddy as i'm plummeting towards the earth and I land safely in Four's arms. I stare up into his eyes. Their a brilliant Dark blue . I realize their the same colors as my old Neighbor and best friend. Tobias. I say something I said to him long ago.  
"Your eyes. Are my favorite shade of blue." I Smile He doesn't say anything back but he smiles . I'm fine with that I wouldn't know what to say either. He lets me down and we walk back to the rest of group.  
"SIX. FOUR. Where were you guys?" asks Christina "Six. Was climbing up the farris wheel looking for the other team's flag. Lets just say she found it." Four says "Yep. I suggest we split in half one goes in from the left. the other from the right."  
"Christina you're with me. That leaves Uri, with four." I continue "Aight Fine with me." Uri says We take the left. The flag is closer to us. Four and Uri take out Zeke and Shauna. That means Will and Marlene are nearby. Chris and I run for the flag . Its on a tree branch. I reach up for it when Chris says "Can't you let me get the flag? You've already been the hero for once today."  
"Nope I'm not amity, if you haven't noticed by now Candor."  
With that I jump up and snatch the flag leaving Christina obviously Stunned.  
"Damn. I didn't know Six had ever played before. I should've chose first" Zeke wines "Yeah, but you didn't" Four has a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Zeke you owe the entire team a free meal" I say with a smirk "I know, God. I'm going to be a hobo now because our little deal."

**-Time for your favorite thing! A page break-**

"God Uriah, I didn't know you could eat so much dauntless cake."  
"Yep. It's a gift. A gift that Zeke has to pay for until i'm full" Uri grins "Uri that could take years. I said i'd pay for A MEAL. As in ONE." Zeke wines "Well a meal isn't a meal until you're full." I say shoving a bite of cake in my mouth "Well instead of being a hobo for a week you can be a hobo until Uri's full!" four jokes "Man I shouldn't have ever taken that deal. Damn you Six." Zeke scoffs "My pleasure" I have a hudge Grinn on my face

**-20 Minutes Later-**  
"Im. So. Fucking. Full. I could. Explode. All. Over. Zekes. Face." Uri jokes "You better not. I JUST PAID FOR ALL OF THAT." Zeke points to Uriah's stomach "I still can't believe Uri ate 5 Whole Dauntless Cakes." "Yeah well Uri can eat a lot more when it's not him paying." Zeke says "So. Who wants to go back to Christina's and my place and watch a movie?"  
"Sure why not?" Four says "I'll go if theres popcorn!" Uri says "But Uri. You just ate 5 dauntless cakes. Now popcorn? Seriously how are you not fat?" "Its a miracle. But yeah sure i'm in" Shauna says "Just come on if you're coming if you're not get outta here." I joke We head down to our dorm "So. What movie do you guys wanna watch?"  
"A HORROR MOVIE !" Shouts four.  
"Um, Chris did you bring any Horror Movies? I wasn't allowed to buy any its 'Too Self Indulgent'."  
"Nope."  
"Ugh, Do you have any good movies?"  
"Um, Not really?"  
"So. Apparently no movies but who's up for a little Candor or Dauntless?" I grinn All nod their head in agreement.

"I get to go first well because. I suggested it."  
"So.. Marlene, Candor or Dauntless"  
"Dauntless"  
"I Dare you. To... kiss your crush" I say with a smug look on my face.  
She gets up and kisses Uriah on the cheek and runs back to her spot with a enormous blush on her face  
"Chris Truth or dare?"  
"dare"  
"I dare you to break up with Will and you can't get back together for 1 year."  
No way would Christina ever give up will for a whole year. Off goes chris's shirt "Zeke truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to drink a whole bottle of hot sauce"  
"Bring me the HOT SAUCE!"  
Christina comes running back with the biggest bottle of hot sauce and he downs it in minutes.  
"Zeke how many times have you drank hot sauce like this"  
"Well. Somebody always makes me drink it every game so. A lot of times."  
"Four truth or dare"  
"Truth."  
Everyone in the room gasps "Four hardly ever picks truth!"  
"So Four why is your name four?"  
"My name is four because on my old football team that was my jersey number. Happy? Now everyone knows the secret behinde my name."  
"Six. Truth or dare?"  
"hmm. Dare"  
"I dare you to.. Hug the person you Trust most."  
"Weird dare but alright?"

**Four's POV**

"I dare you to.. Hug the person you Trust most."  
"Weird dare but alright?"  
She comes up and hugs me. S-she trusts me the most. I-I didn't even expect that.

**Thats it for now Todadee ~Kiki**


	6. Chapter SEIS C EXPLANATION INCLUDED

**Chapter Six! c:**

**Six's POV.**

I return to my seat and everyone is quietly staring at me.  
"What? I did the dare."  
"Why do you trust Four the most." Shauna Snarls.  
"Um. Because he has done more then you'd think for me."  
"And that is?" Chris questions  
"Well it may not be a lot but if you guys hadn't been arguing you would've known I almost died today."  
"Wait what?!" Shouts Uri  
"Yep. While you guys we're bickering Four and I we're climbing the farris wheel when one of the rungs of the ladder broke and if four wasn't there to catch me. I would've plummeted to my death. So, who would you trust more? Someone who saved your life or your roomate that you've only known a day?"  
"Makes sense now."Chris mutters  
"Anyway ON WITH THE GAME. So, Shauna Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Dauntless"  
"I Dare you, To ask out your crush"  
"For fucks sake Six. Are you trying to humilate us because of what we told you earlier. And we still haven't got a answer from you because of Four."  
"Yeah, yeah are you gonna do the dare or not?"  
"Fine. Zeke, will you go out with me.." Zekes face turns a bright red  
"uhm, uh I um, Yes."  
"R-really?"  
"Sure we all know you cannot resist The Zeke." We all start laughing.  
"Uri. Truth or dare?"  
"I ain't no pansycake! Dare of course!"  
"I dare you to go out into the food court and ask out the first guy you see."  
"Challenge accepted. Now only three people get to watch. hmm. Shauna you get to because you dared me. And Ten c'mon."  
_"Ten.._?"  
"Yeah. You and four it equals ten. So instead of saying Four, Six. I'll just say ten"  
"Whatever, lets go do this."  
**-Page Break-**

We come back bursting in laughter  
"I-I CAN'T BREATHE." I shout  
"So Uri. Who did you ask out." asks Marlene  
"I-I ASKED OUT ERIC. HE LOOKED AT ME AND HE'S LIKE 'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK URIAH. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME.' IT WAS TOO FUNNY." Uri laughs  
"On that note. Uri. ask one last dare to will that way every one has gone once then we can get some sleep." I say  
"Will T or D?"  
"D?" Will says nervously  
"I dare you to have a drinking contest with Christina first to down 5 Shots of Vodka wins" Uri grins  
I set out 10 shot glasses and pour Vodka into each one.  
"Alright GO!"  
Chris is in the lead she has only 2 more to go while Will has 3. In the end Chris ended up winning shes a little tispy but not much.  
"You guys can either chill here or go home. I don't care either way."

**-The Next Day-**

I wake up from hearing the TV being turned on and I notice that Four, Zeke, and Will were the only ones that stayed.  
"Good Morning?" I say sleepily  
Four turns to look at me and smiles  
"Good morning Six."  
"You guys are still here?"  
"Mhm"  
"Okay, well I'm gonna go get some coffee from the cafe. You wanna come?"  
"Sure."  
"OOOOO. Ten is goin on a date" Zeke scoffs  
"It's not a date. It's just coffee Zeke."  
"Yeah, uh-huh Bye Zeke."  
"BYE TEN!"

We head off to the coffee shop, It's silent the whole way there, comfterable silence. We both order the same kind of coffee, black, so it seems I have a lot  
in common with four.  
"So what do you think of them calling us Ten?" I ask  
"I'm not sure."  
"Mhm. So, while we're here drinking coffee, mind if we get to know each other?"  
"Not at all, ask away."  
"Mm. Do you have a favorite band?"  
"Uh, yeah.. Imagine Dragons."  
"No way, you're kidding!"  
"Nope, why is that a bad thing."  
"Not at all, infact thats my favorite band too." I smirk.  
"Intresting..."  
"Now you ask me a question, go on fire away." I take a sip of coffee. The taste is bitter, just how I love it.  
"Do you have any tattoos?"  
"Who doesn't? I'm serious who doesn't?" I grin  
"ah, the Mysterious Six."  
"The Mysterious Four, maybe someday I'll show you my tattoos. But for now, their only mine to see."  
"Fine then Six, until then you can't see mine!" He teases "Also I think we should start to head back to your dorm."  
"Alright, lets go... Shame just when I was starting to like number boy." I joke  
"Well, If it means anything I already like number girl." I turn to look at him, his face is serious he isn't joking.  
"D-d-d-do you mean it?" I studder, Normally i'm confident I don't know whats happening he's just making me come apart and turn back into the softy I was when..  
When I couldn't defend myself and because of that my dad died...  
"Of course Six, why would I lie to someone like you?" He asks  
"I don't know, a lot of people do it, I think they might be scared of me though." He laughs at this.

**Four's Pov**  
I'm laughing right now, afraid? Of Six? come on, who could be scared of someone as beautiful as her. Being around her makes me feel like I could be  
Tobias again and nothing bad would happen. I stop laughing and she does something unexpected she kisses my cheek and I stand there stunned, could she...  
like me?  
"Hey number boy, I think I like you... but I'll have to think about it." and with that she runs off.

_**Hey guys sorry if there's any spelling errors or grammar errors it's a quick upload I tried to make this a long chapter and I know I haven't been posting its just I wasn't sure if I liked the story and how it was going but I see a lot of people following it so I decided to give you guys a long chapter or as long as I could make it for such a short notice for a Christmas Present even thought it's Christmas eve I thought it'd be a Christmas present because you know I have to get up early, Also recently I took the Divergent Quizzes on all of them I got Dauntless I guess I'm Genetically Damaged. Oh well, At least I wont be hunted down. BUT WHAT IF I HAVE A GENE THAT'S LIKE TOBIAS? OHMYGODTHAT'DBESOCOOL. Anyway when I go to see divergent in theaters I'll be dressed in all black for dauntless and my friend is abnegation so she will be in grey. Anyway goodnight!**_

_**Todadee! ~Kiki **_


	7. Chapter Siete

**I'm laughing right now, afraid? Of Six? come on, who could be scared of someone as beautiful as her. Being around her makes me feel like I could be**  
**Tobias again and nothing bad would happen. I stop laughing and she does something unexpected she kisses my cheek and I stand there stunned, could she...**  
**like me?**  
**"Hey number boy, I think I like you... but I'll have to think about it." and with that she runs off.**  
**-**

**Four's POV**

I stand there, shocked for a few moments... tons of questions running through my head needing an answer. I realize if i'm going to get the answer then

I have to go after her. I quickly dash out of the resturant seeing Six waiting for me to appear then turning and running the corner. So, she's gonna play it that way huh.  
I backtrack going to the alley before her's I plan on sneaking up on her from behind. Ah hah! I run up behind her and grab her hips picking her up and hanging her over my shoulder.  
"Four! put me down." She screams  
"Nah, I'm good number girl not until I get some answers from you."  
"What kind of answers four." she asks quiet seriously now. I kind of miss the six I saw a few moments ago.  
"You'll see but, the way i'm going to get them out of you is by a game of truth or dare with our whole group."  
"Doesn't seem so bad."  
"Oh you'll see Six, you will see." a evily grin and she shows a small look of horror. Of course were only joking.  
I put her down and finally take a good look at Six, She's wearing a dauntless sweatshirt, black sweat pants, and converse. I'm still wearing the same thing  
as I wore yesterday only because we didn't have time to change. God, we're both coffee addicts.  
"hey, four c'mere" she whispers I scoot a little closer  
"what?"  
"Come closer." I scoot so close theres only 5 inches between us atleast.  
"what?" she puts her lips up to my ear and wispheres,  
"I want, candy four.. I like really need sugar."  
"So little Six wants candy eh?" she nods her head "Well I don't buy candy unless, I get what I want."  
"Well, what does four want?" A kiss. But instead I say  
"Some money to pay for the candy."  
"well no shit four, If I did do you think I'd be asking you? Besides I know you have money for candy. Also it t'was I paid for our coffee."  
"Well, Maybe a kiss from little six, will change my mind." whenever I talk to her I feel like i'm on pure adrenilien. She stands on her tip toes and give me a peck on  
my lips. "Well, Six, that was a terrible kiss."

**Six's Pov**

"Was it now because, I don't think it was." I giggle and run down the street to the candy shop. Four hadn't noticed that I had pick pocketed him when I gave him a  
peck on the lips.  
"Six, why are we here I don't think you earned your treat yet."  
"Nevermind, Four, I got this." I grin  
"...Okay,.." He sounds disapointed but don't worry four It will still be your money in the end!  
"Heck, four pick out something nice for yourself." I say with a wink. We end up getting 2 large bags of sour skittles and a big container of sour gummy worms. We arrive back at my dorm, No ones there. huh, strange I quickly hide the tub of sour gummy worms... Four doesn't need to take them from me..  
"Oh yeah four, here you go." I hand him his wallet. He looks confused. I start laughing into hysterias.  
"Wait, so... you took my wallet and bought sour skittles. And I didn't even know?"  
"Thats the best part." I say while whiping a tear off my face from laughing too hard.  
"Damn six.. You're sneaky, clever, and irresistible, whats next?"  
"Lets just say don't ever let me bet on something with you. I always win."  
"is that so? alright, have you ever thrown a knife?"  
"nope" I say poping the 'p' which was true, I had never thrown one before.  
"I bet that you can't make the center within the first 5 throwns, but it doesn't count if you don't get it to stick."  
"Deal" and we shake on it. Little did four know, I'm a expert at throwing darts... and I know it isn't that different.  
We run to his room where he has a piece of think wood on the wall on it is painted a target. Four hands me the knifes and backs away obviously not  
wanting to get hurt. There are 4 other rings excluding the middle, using all my knifes I could through them on each line and have them lead up into the exsact  
I pretend to be a little nervous when throughing it, but making sure it hits the right spot... It sticks. I quickly through 3 more. All leading up to the middle.  
"Last one four, all the other have been mess-ups but don't worry i'm sure i'll make it this time, I proommissseee." His mouth just stays open, I told him never to bet with me. I through it hard, to make sure it split the wood.  
"Oppsies. My grandpa always did say I threw the darts too hard." I smirk "Also four, you just got owned Suckah." Suddenly I hear clapping. Zeke and Uriah come out of the darkness with a phone out they were obviously recording it.  
"Wow Six, I didn't take you as a liar."Zeke says  
"I didn't lie Zeke, Four over there just asked me if I had ever thrown a knife. He did not ask me if I had ever thrown darts before."  
"Shit, Zeke she got you there," Uriah says  
"Please have a bet with me? Name it, we'll play it. And 9.9/10 times I will win. And yes four, I'm being cocky." I stick my tounge out at him.  
"Fuck no. I'm not losing any more money to the wining team that Uriah is ALWAYS ON. Or atleast when I bet."  
"Then why are you blaming me? Maybe I just have beginners luck, and also i'm super cocky because who isn't cocky."  
"UGHSDGBHJSKDH"  
"Zeke no one knows what you say when you ramble." Uriah teases Zeke.  
"Uh-huh.. Hey four grab a horror movie and lets get out." I say and start sprinting to my room. I quickly unlock it and shut it behind four.  
"Okay now pop in the movie while I go get popcorn also what do you want to drink?"  
"Uhm, Moutain Dew."  
"Alright." I walk into the kitchen and notice there's a note on the fridge.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Six, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~All the girls are going to the mall incase you were wondering.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~Also whats up with you and four? WE NEED TO TALK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chris~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
Oh. My. God. I they think theres something going on between me and Four, I mean I not quiet sure four likes me too... boys are just so...so... hard to figure  
out. I quickly grab the moutain dews and get the popcorn out and pour it in a hudge bowl. I walk over to the couch and see four waiting.  
"What took you so long?"  
"I saw a note on the fridge from Chris, sometimes that girl. Can be a pain in the ass."  
"Don't I know it?"  
"Shut up and play the movie four." He presses it in, as soon as the tittle screen comes up I already know that I've seen this movie. But the perfect excuse for when  
I get 'scared' I can hide in four's side. Before the movie starts I scooch close to four. He looks at me quizzically.  
"Six, why are you so close?" he asks kind've nervous.  
"Because" I wispher and look around really quick.  
"I have to have somewhere to hide, at least when a scary part comes on. And besides four, I thought you liked me. I mean you did let me kiss you.  
also you did request me to. So that leaves me one question. Are we dating?" I wonder  
"Makes sense, and I would like to date you Six. Unless you feel indifferent."  
"Nope, I dough nut feel indifferent " I say as the movie starts.** (Yes She said Dough nut. I wanted to add some of my sayings so in case you were confused Dough nut sounds like do not, n' yeah)**

**-Hey guyss hope you enjoy this chapter that took me so long to think of. In this chapter we see how 'Six' is showing us some of more Trissy side. Ah, Oh, guys I like to read some other like high school stories and I came across one today it's a fairly new one that I think I'm going to like. The Trissy in that story seems hardcore. Like mine. :3 I left a review I think I was the first one anyway instead O' rambling on and on. Also something else I should reconize as my tenth reviewer was...**

**FandomZZ whoa its blue to me? Is it to you guys? o-o anyway I think for every ten reviews The person who was at the mark I will give some recognition to. Any who. **

**Todadee babies ~Kiki**


End file.
